Bequeathed to the UNIT archive
by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: "Bequeathed to the Unit archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death, Well one of them," Kate Stewart and Jack Harkness discuss the matter of his vortex manipulator and UNIT's lack of interference with certain incidences. References to Character Death, and spoilers for the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary. Enjoy!


So I was watching the 50th anniversary special of Doctor Who and it was the part where Kate Stewart is explaining to clara about the vortex manipulator.

"Bequeathed to the Unit archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death, Well one of them,"

I just wondered how the convocation went between Jack and Kate when he handed it over. This is my take on it, be sure to review!

OoOoOoOOo

"Jack, how wonderful to see you, please, sit,"

Captain Jack Harkness sat down opposite Kate. They were in her secret office in a secret base located in the Tower of London.

"Likewise Kate,"

"Your work with Torchwood is most appreciated by all of us here at UNIT and of course those of the crown,"

"Hah! All of UNIT, really?"

"Well, those of us who understand who and what you are,"

"How is Martha Jones?"

"Well, since her recent Marriage to Mickey Smith we have given her some leave, she is off in Russia I think, fighting of sontarons,"

"Good to know, I was sorry to hear about your father,"

"Thank you, I hear you guys were close back in the 50s,"

"You have no idea,"

"I don't want to know,"

"You really don't,"

Jack gave his flirty grin then deflated a bit.

"Why are you really here Jack? I haven't heard from you since the destruction of Torchwood?"

"I was wondering something..."

"Go on?"

"Why on earth did you not help with the Children of earth?"

"I wondered when that would come up,"

"You made it so it me and my 2 person team! We were in hiding because the government, _your people,_ were trying to kill us,"

"I know, Jack I'm sorr-"

"No! Damn it Kate! I lost someone!"

"That was gone 2 years ago!"

"You think that means anything! I only have time! That means I can only miss him! Forever!"

"Jack..."

"And on top of that! Where the fuck was UNIT during miracle day?"

"We were doing our Own research, we were getting onto what you were days before you sorted it..."

"And then, I lost someone else,"

"Esther was a good friend, and Ianto Jones was a great man, who died because of your incompetence,"

"JACK! I was not in any sort of power then! Captain, I was watching on the screens and Mr Jones passed away-"

"His name was Ianto,"

"I was watching, I know how you feel about him-"

"Felt,"

"No, you still feel it, and I know about your visit to the house of the dead and your mending of the rift."

"It wasn't me! It was him!"

"Jack please Calm down!"

"I have walked this damned universe for too fucking long! I want to die!"

"You cant do that Jack!"

"I know! I have tried so many times!"

"Jack... what are you saying?"

"Take this,"

"Take what?"

"My Vortex manipulator, put it in the black archive, use it only when this world is in need of it, when the Doctor is needed but no where to be found,"

"Jack,"

"Sorry Kate,"

Jack drew his gun from his holster and shot himself in the head.

"JACK NO!"

But he was gone, Kate dropped to the floor next to him, he pocketed his VM then waited for his painful gasp into life.

"Shush, Jack it's okay..."

"Ianto?"

"No, I'm Kate,"

"Ahh... Kate... sorry, I just needed you to have that,"

"It's fine, just never again okay,"

"Okay,"

Jack stood up and brushed himself off. They sat back down and Jack avoided her eyes.

"If we have this, what will you do?"

"This planet is too small, I need something to do,"

"Work for us?"

"What?"

"You have plenty of experience, more than enough, you would be welcome to our highest ranks, fancy commanding a unit of your very one troops?"

"I don't know..."

"You have forever Jack and you need something to do,"

"Promise me one thing then?"

"Anything,"

"If the Doctor comes... I want a word with him, in private, no comms, nothing... because we need to sort something out,"

"And what something would that be?"

"His lack of appearance when we needed him,"

"The death of Ianto was tragic but also necessary,"

"Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare, he was never meant to die, he was 28 for goodness sake!"

"Jack... in his name... you live on,"

Jack stood and looked at a small picture he had of his team, Tosh, Owen, Gwen.. Ianto, a pub night out, years ago...

"I do it in the name of saving people and Ianto Jones did that better than anyone... and I do it in the memory of everyone else I have lost."

He gestured to Kate.

"Including you Kate, and your father,"

Kate moved to hug him tightly,

"Welcome aboard Captain,"

"I look forward to working with you..."

OoOoOooO

Leave a review!


End file.
